Attack on (Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life)
by Akushima
Summary: Eren who grew up on a farm had recently went to the city to live for a year until his father's death, Hannes came to him to try to get him to move onto the farm with him, as his father's dying wish asked for this. Eren is pretty good at taking care of farm work but he does have his business man, Levi breathing over his shoulder and making sure Eren is doing everything right.
1. Beginning

-AUTHOR NOTE-  
So ever since I was about 6, I was obsessed with Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life and I just found the game once again and I was reminded so much of Eren from just the look of the main character that you yourself play. Which resulted in me writing this fanfiction; I'm hoping to actually take the reader through the whole game but with my own mix of my own stuff along with the Attack on Titan characters. I'll try to use all of the characters that come to mind and relate best with the characters from Harvest Moon. Some characters may match up, but that's what you get when you try to make a fanfiction out of a horror-type anime and sweet farming game. This will mostly be following Eren around his farm since Levi will be a business man from the city which in the game you don't really see the city and what it's like so I will mostly be following Eren's emotions around the farm and his actions.

Eren decided it was time to see to his father's dying wish. To run the farm that Eren had mostly grew up on; being only 20 this seemed impossible for the young man. To take on a huge responsibly as to run a whole farm, although his father's friend was helping him run things it seemed like a huge burden he was putting on himself. He liked to call himself a city boy from now on, not hoping to see any of this farming stuff ever again although, as he walked with Mr. Hannes to the farm he had once grew up on, his heart fluttered a bit. Although hating this farm a bit, it reminded him so much of home it was hard to take it in. As the brunette began to walk with Hannes around the farm, talking about what he was suppose to do while on the farm, explaining that he would have to take care of the cows. Of course cows had to be fed twice a day and milked twice a day, he didn't mind that so much. It was easy compared to what he thought, Hannes managed to sell all of his father's livestock and get one how that had just recently gave birth so she would be able to supply milk until the end of the year or at least until Eren had made enough money to get another milking cow. Hannes asked Eren what he wanted to name his first new farm buddy, he decided on what he named his first cow on the farm that he could remember. "Bessy." Hannes looked to him. "That's a wonderful name! It reminds me of when you were little and use to talk to the cows about how you would see the big city one day~" Eren sighed softly, slightly embarrassed about that. As much as he missed the feeling of the farm, he didn't want to be teased by Mr. Hannes any longer. After Hannes had showed him around the farm, they made their way back to the chicken coop and suddenly two dogs went up to them, sat in front of them and barked. Hannes laughed lightly. "Well Eren, I think we could keep ONE dog to keep the farm in check, which one would you like… The pointy eared one, or the long eared one." Eren pointed to the pointy eared one and said. "I'd like her, I'll name her Cocoa." Hannes only laughed then turned to the front of the farm and started to walk in the direction of the farm's entrance. "I think it's time to meet some of the other folks in town." He led him out of the farm and over to the inn, it actually wasn't too far away from the farm. As they walked up the owners walked out, smiling brightly. Oh how Eren missed those friendly folk, of course he couldn't help but to notice a new boy. As the boy's mother approached him she started going on about how much she missed Eren in the past year he's been gone, along with explaining that this new son of hers was Jean, he was adopted while Eren was gone. But this boy didn't seem to want to talk to well; he actually ditched the conversation completely and walked back inside the inn, not to talk again. Those types of people made Eren sick to his stomach, probably not thankful for anything. Hannes pulled him along and introduced him to the rest of the town, by the time they returned home it was around sunset and he seemed rather tired. As Eren walked to his door he heard a few small voices squeak. "WAIT!" He looked down and saw three small looking elves standing at his feet, he was really confused by this matter. As he bend down the elves gasped. "A harvest spirit named Eren?!" The one in the blue outfit and looked a bit smaller than the rest smiled brightly. "Hello Eren!" As the rest of them greeted him, they explained they were Harvest Spirits, and he was one as well. But Eren didn't quite understand due to walking around town all day and a lack of sleep the night before. He decided to think it was just his imagination, not really paying much attention to the Harvest Spirits were saying. The young boy listened until they stopped, bid him farewell, he walked into the house, collapsed on the bed and fell asleep as soon as he hit the mattress.


	2. Meeting Mr Rivaille

-AUTHOR NOTE-  
Sorry if it seems like I'm skipping some detail, I'm doing this by memory and it's a bit harder to do whenever you forget most of the beginning. and this chapter seems a bit more laid out, a little more detail comes into play this time.

A few days after the boy finally got use to the farm, he awoke a few days later and walked outside to see Hannes was talking to a younger looking man who looked about 5'3 which was a bit odd, the black haired male looked up and pointed at Eren, Hannes looked up as well. They started walking over to him and Hannes began to talk. "Eren, this is Levi Rivaille. He's a business man from the city and he'll be the one buying crop and milk from you. He'll also be stopping by quite a lot to check on farm work." Eren stuck out a hand to be polite; waiting for the other to shake it but this Levi didn't seem like he was going to shake it so he put it back down and cleared in throat, beginning to talk. "Well, it's nice to meet you Mr. Rivaille. I hope you like doing business with me." Levi nodded. "I see your farm is in neat order compared to other bigger farms." Eren smiled lightly. "I try to keep it clean so the farm animals don't get too uncomfortable." Levi turned and looked towards the crop next to Eren's house. "That's good; I really like a clean farm. Unlike the ones who let their livestock go wild and make a huge mess. Not to mention actually taking care of the plants by hand. I think we'll get along just fine." He turned around and started towards the farm's entrance, Eren waved as he watched him walk away. Hannes turned to him and said. "Levi will be stopping by usually by the 5th or 10th of every month. Sometimes he may even come unannounced, it depends if he ever has free time." Eren nodded and Hannes started to walk away. The young boy started tending to his plants like he did every day, once he was done with his small garden he went to the barn to feed Bessy which was the only livestock he had at the moment, so farm work wasn't all too hard yet. It was really easy to keep clean also since only one livestock meant only one responsibly, well except for the plants but plants couldn't really talk. Eren went to town after taking care of Bessy, he decided to go to the inn to speak with Jean's mother about recipe ideas until Jean walked downstairs, giving him the evil eye before going outside. Jean's mother sighed softly. "Sorry about that, he's not too fond of certain people yet." Eren smiled softly. "It's fine Mrs. Kirstein. Thanks for the recipes, I'll be sure to use them." He took a note that had all the recipes on them and started walking back to his farm, the time was about 12pm so he decided to go ahead and go back in his house to eat then start watering and tending to the plants once again since they needed to be watered twice a day. Today seemed a little boring compared to his life in the city, he never got to see Armin or Mikasa anymore ether which was a bit sad. After taking care of the plants and animals, along with talking to Bessy about his life problems he went straight to bed since it was about 8pm and he needed to get up early the next day. As a good 5 days pasted, Eren had most of his plants fully grown, Bessy ready for him to milk every day and things were going pretty smoothly around town except for Jean being sort of an ass to him whenever he stopped by the inn. Of course today was the day that Mr. Rivaille was going to visit him and stay the whole day at the farm, but he didn't really know exactly when. While milking the cow, Eren felt a heavy foot on his back and he quickly got up, hoping it wasn't an attacker. He sighed in relief to only find Levi. "Hello Mr. Rivaille." Levi pointed to the milking bucket. "I see your milking the old fashioned way." Eren looked towards the bucket and nodded. "I don't really know how to use the milker and every time I do I usually ruin some of the milk." He took the milker out of his bag to show Levi. Levi took the milker and crouched down. "Then I'll show you how to use the milker." Once he attached the milker to the cow's utter it quickly began to work, he waited until the cow seemed like it would stop giving milk then removed it, dumping the milk into the milk tins that he had there with him. "It's easy and faster than milking by hand." Eren took the milker once Levi gave it back to him and put it into his backpack. Levi began to walk off, leaving the barn and probably going off on some other part of the farm. Eren put the milk into his bag and went to the storage fridge he usually put his milk in, dumping off whatever food he into it. Once that was finished he checked the time, 12pm… he decided today he would wash Bessy but he didn't really know if he could work with that midget staring at him. Well at least he could try to, not like anything bad was going to happen. Eren went to let the cow out of the barn, moving her over to the watering hole and got out his brush then began to wash her. But of course, Levi was standing on the other side of the fenced area, watching his every move. Eren tried to do his best but with him staring at him, he was impossible to do anything, once he finished up he led the cow back into the barn, put away the brush and went to his garden. He pulled out his watering can, filled it with water and started to water the plants, Levi following right behind him and watching. Hopefully he'd get use to this soon, it was rather weird for him to just stand there and watch. As Eren finished he realized it was about 8pm and Levi started towards him. "Well, I'll be heading home. So far you're doing great." As Levi left Eren felt a sudden cloud lift off of him, finally free of him. Eren went straight to bed after this and once again, hitting the mattress and passing out.


End file.
